


Stillare un demone

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Story (D), Vampire Turning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte si può combattere per il bene del proprio Paese solo scendendo a compromessi. La nascita di Dreizehn come vampiro, il suo travaglio nella morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillare un demone

Sapeva che l’unica soluzione per poter salvare il regno sul quale governava era divenire immortale e compiere il peccato che avrebbe dannato la propria stirpe per generazioni e generazioni a venire ed avrebbe posto fine alla vita di molte persone.

Dreizehn Schwarzschild, con il favore delle tenebre, passò il dito su alcune righe un po’ scolorite del vecchio tomo che era proprietà della sua famiglia da generazioni e, curvo sul banco da lavoro pieno di distillati ed ampolle, portò la mano libera ad una fialetta di strano liquido scuro come la pece. Fuori da quella stanza lo attendevano i suoi quattro fedeli cavalieri, mentre oltre la spessa cortina delle tende scure, fuori dal palazzo, la notte era quieta.

Non poteva distrarsi, il suo tempo era quasi giunto alla fine… gliene restava poco, pochissimo, prima della distruzione di tutto ciò che aveva cercato di salvare; doveva sbrigarsi, ma non poteva fare un lavoro frettoloso: un solo passaggio errato e quell’elisir sarebbe stato un veleno mortale, non una ricetta per l’immortalità – la sola cosa che gli avrebbe conferito un potere talmente grande da poter affrontare un intero esercito nemico con il solo aiuto di quattro cavalieri.

Quella sostanza nera stillata all’interno di una soluzione rosso intenso sembrò agitarsi nel suo contenitore, mentre la goccia caduta pareva mettere radici nel liquido brillante. Con il volto imperlato di sudore, il sovrano cercò di domare il tremito della propria mano mentre riponeva quella strana fiala vibrante e faceva scorrere il dito alla riga successiva, macchiandosi il polpastrello di inchiostro – avrebbe copiato di persona quelle pagine segrete per poter trasmettere una simile ricetta alle generazioni successive, sperando tuttavia che nessuno di loro ne avesse mai più necessità.

Una piccola manciata di polvere dei petali di un fiore raro fu versata nel liquido di un colore cangiante e poi rimestata in senso antiorario, mentre la sostanza si faceva più vischiosa e pareva corrodere l’attrezzo con cui veniva agitata.

Avrebbe allo stesso modo aggredito le sue viscere?

Dreizehn non ne aveva la più pallida idea, ma non poteva permettersi di esitare ulteriormente.

Con il cuore palpitante d’agitazione, riscontrò una certa resistenza nel tirar via il piccolo attrezzo non corroso, ma un po’ assottigliato, come se fosse stato sottoposto all’azione di qualche acido. Quella cosa era _viva_.

Iniziando ad avvertire una certa nausea, il sovrano tornò a consultare la breve ricetta, mentre con la mano libera tornò a cercare l’ingrediente che gli sarebbe servito: ancora poco, ed avrebbe potuto distillare il tutto.

Era inquietante il modo in cui la sostanza nera sembrava essersi espansa inglobando tutto il resto degli ingredienti per dare loro la stessa consistenza e… farli vivere? Probabilmente non era quello il termine esatto da utilizzare, ma in che altro modo si sarebbe potuto esprimere? Una fenomeno del genere non era possibile in natura, dunque nessuno si era premurato di dare ad esso un nome.

Mentre una solitaria goccia di sudore scivolava dai capelli lunghi ed umidi al retro del collo e poi giù, lungo la schiena, al di sotto dei vestiti, Dreizehn accese il piccolo fornello ad olio e, lasciate le pagine del tomo, prese il contenitore con entrambe le mani per poggiarlo sulla fiammella. Quel composto vibrava, sembrava quasi che volesse uscire da quel contenitore troppo stretto per contenerlo senza che esso si agitasse al suo interno… al sovrano venne la pelle d’oca solo al vedere come la superficie di quella sostanza iniziava ad incresparsi verso il centro.

Le pagine del tomo gli avevano dato indicazioni ben precise su come catturare quel demone liquefatto e, tuttavia, ancora dotato di forza di volontà: non era stato facile attirarlo con un’offerta di sangue proprio nella trappola predisposta, ma il sovrano non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che, una volta scioltosi, quella creatura potesse continuare a comprendere cosa gli accadesse attorno.

Ciò che era stato lasciato al re dai propri avi era un’indicazione per usufruire dei poteri dei demoni senza stipulare un patto con Beelzebub: in pochi erano stati in grado di portare a termine il cerimoniale di cattura di un demone, ma le istruzioni del libro erano ben chiare – solo una forza di volontà incrollabile dettata da necessità altruistiche avrebbe fatto in modo che la creatura cascasse nel tranello.

Il demone nel contenitore si agitò bruscamente, facendo oscillare il grosso bicchiere sul fornellino, ma era ormai troppo tardi: goccia dopo goccia, l’alambicco lavorava condensando il tutto in una piccola fiala di vetro finemente intagliata, riempiendo pian piano il piccolo recipiente di quella sostanza ormai cheta, come se il demone si fosse rassegnato a quel destino… o, piuttosto, come se stesse escogitando un piano di vendetta e di fuga.

Era ormai ora di andare incontro alla propria dannazione ed immortalità – bere il concentrato di un demone… come si poteva concepire una cosa del genere? Dreizehn si chiese se uno dei suoi antenati non fosse un fanatico, date le ricerche che aveva condotto. Non che non gliene fosse grato, dato che era ricorso a questa soluzione dopo aver attentamente vagliato tutte le possibilità per salvare il futuro di quel regno, ma il sovrano era cosciente che non gli sarebbe mai balenato in mente di poter catturare e bere una sostanza distillata da un demone; che le generazioni a venire fossero dannate per quel furto del potere degli inferi era davvero il minimo.

In quel momento, l’uomo desiderò avere qualcuno accanto che lo assistesse durante la trasformazione: la sola presenza di qualcun altro gli avrebbe dato coraggio e l’avrebbe spinto a compiere quell’ultimo gesto per iniziare un percorso che non sarebbe mai stato reversibile; dover prendere una scelta così drastica per la propria vita e quella di altre quattro persone non lo rendeva di certo felice, ma Dreizehn non avrebbe mai creduto che la prospettiva di essere ad un solo passo dall’ottenere un potere più grande di qualsiasi forza naturale potesse inquietarlo a tal punto da fargli provare la seria tentazione di lasciar perdere tutto e fuggire verso il nulla.

No, il suo orgoglio ed il suo senso di responsabilità verso quel regno non gliel’avrebbero mai permesso.

Cercando di chiudere fuori dalla mente tutti i pensieri contrastanti che affollavano la sua mente, il sovrano prese tra le dita un poco tremanti la piccola fiala e se la portò alle labbra, inclinando indietro il capo ed alzando il gomito per ingoiare l’elisir in una sola sorsata.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti perché il liquido colasse tutto tra le sue labbra: la sua consistenza era ormai così vischiosa che sembrava non volersi scollare dalle pareti di vetro tra le quali era contenuta. Aveva un sapore amaro e speziato assieme, un gusto indecifrabile che non rendeva comprensibili nemmeno le basilari nozioni di cosa sia gustoso e di cosa sia disgustoso; con il cuore che batteva forte come quello di una preda in cerca di un riparo dagli attacchi del predatore, Dreizehn mandò giù il boccone.

Non sembrò accadergli nulla per qualche lungo istante.

Tuttavia, proprio mentre il sovrano si stava convincendo che il suo passaggio dalla vita all’immortalità non sarebbe stato doloroso o traumatico, gli sembrò che la terra sotto i suoi piedi tremasse con forza – non poteva comprendere che l’unica fonte di quel tremolio era il suo stesso corpo, che vibrava violentemente mentre il demone si impossessava delle sue carni, corrodendone gli organi interni che ormai non gli sarebbero più serviti: non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di cibo e bevande, l’unica necessità che avrebbe presto conosciuto sarebbe stata quella, terribile ed irresistibile, di dissetarsi con del sangue umano.

Le sue ginocchia divennero deboli e non impiegarono molto tempo per cedere, facendolo rovinare malamente sul pavimento ruvido con mani e ginocchia puntate sulla dura pietra – Dreizehn era comunque preso da altro per poter registrare questa informazione in tempo reale, impegnato com’era nel cercare di respirare: le sue vie respiratorie si erano chiuse rendendolo cianotico, le sue pupille erano dilatate e lo sguardo era perso nel vuoto… a labbra schiuse, con un filo di liquido trasparente che colava da un angolo di esse, realizzò solo in un secondo momento che il soffitto ( _il cielo_ , pensò vagamente) era vorticante sopra il proprio capo, come se potesse crollargli addosso da un momento all’altro, ponendo fine alla sofferenza di quel corpo straziato e moribondo.

Il sangue nelle vene gli si gelò, sostituito da un liquido diverso che si spandeva rapidamente nel suo corpo, rinvigorendolo e spingendo via gli ultimi resti di tutto ciò che di umano fosse rimasto in esso. Mentre Dreizehn piangeva silenziose lacrime di dolore e non poteva nemmeno provare a trovare in sé un po’ d’imbarazzo per lo stato pietoso in cui versava, rimettendo bile e residui di cibo, la sua vista andava, poco a poco, a farsi più chiara: persino tra le lacrime, ad un certo punto, poté scorgere gli intrecci dei fili di stoffa delle tende.

Insozzato di fluidi, smise di lottare e contorcersi e crollò, in uno stato di morte apparente, sul freddo suolo. Poteva vedere e sentire, ma non rendersene conto; come se fosse un mero ospite di quel corpo, il sovrano cercava di muoversi, ma quel corpo rispondeva alla volontà di qualcun altro. Il demone, quella bestia nera che aveva aggredito le sue carni con tanta ferocia, venne assorbito pian piano dai tessuti interni di quel corpo, restituendolo nuovamente al suo proprietario originale.

Passarono lunghi minuti prima che Dreizehn, ormai rannicchiato in una massa informe d’arti con un’espressione a metà fra l’incredulo ed il terrorizzato sul volto, scattasse a sedere d’improvviso, come attraversato da una potente scossa elettrica.

Il suo corpo era più leggero, sebbene dotato di una forza sovrumana, e respirare gli era ormai inutile; la sua vista, il suo udito, il suo tatto, anche e soprattutto il suo olfatto! Era tutto incredibilmente intenso, i suoi sensi non erano mai stati così vigili e ben funzionanti – l’odore di ciò che aveva espulso dalle proprie viscere era nauseante, ma l’imbarazzo era lungi dal sovrano: cose come il lavoro degli organi interni umani non potevano causare vergogna, poiché erano perfettamente naturali.

L’immortalità gli aveva dato una nuova consapevolezza di cosa fosse la natura e su come andasse il mondo, probabilmente aveva assorbito anche la conoscenza del demone, oltre ai suoi poteri.

Stava… bene.

 


End file.
